The Business
dis is DB's fanfic so no editin' without permissionz mkay The First Day I was waking up, The light from the window seemed to blind me. I could hardly stand, I wobbled as I walked towards the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating so I just got dressed, I put on a nice suit, I had an interview today after all. I walked towards my door and got out, My neighbour Steve was also outside, having a coffee. I waved to him and walked to my car. I began driving through town. I passed the theatre, the school and a few restaurants, I might have stopped for some breakfast but I was in a hurry. I finally reached the place I was driving to. I walked in and took a seat, I was told to wait a while for my interview. ........ About 35 minutes later I was greeted by a man, I don't remember what he was wearing that day but I do remember his face. He sat down at his desk and I sat across from him. He spoke to me about the business and what I'd be doing, It didn't sound like such a good job but I needed money. After some talking he decided I was right for the job. His name was Rick, The people on the street call him "The alligator". It sounds like a silly name to me but people take it seriously and many know that name. I wonder how he got his name. Day Two I was lying in bed, I wasn't sleeping however, I woke up early and was simply lying in bed, thinking. After a while I got up and made breakfast, it was buttered toast, I didn't feel like making anything else. I put on a tank top and some jeans, I didn't need to wear a suit today, I walked outside, Steve's car was gone, he must've gone to work already. A rather tall man was standing by my car with a bag in his hand, I walked up to him but before I could say anything he introduced himself. "Philip's the name sir, Philip Corc, I'm your assigned partnah in the business" he said. I shook his hand and introduced myself, I also asked him a few questions, but that isn't important. I reached for my car's door but I was interrupted by Philip. "No please, I'll be driving sir" Philip told me. He got into the driver's seat and threw his bag in the back. I got in from the other side. "Where are we going?" I asked Philip He laughed. "Heh, We'll be going to the school today to..." He cleared his throat. "Visit ''someone" I tried to ask what he meant but he ignored me and kept driving. He drove for a while then we stopped at the school. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the car, I too got out. We walked into the school and Philip looked around. "Room 14" He said to me. He walked left. I followed, After a while he stopped at a door and knocked. A few minutes passed by and then the door was opened by a woman, she had frizzy hair, a cheerful smile and a bright colourful dress. "Excuse me miss, Me and my friend need to have a discussion with you. Could you ask your students to leave the room?" Philip asked. The woman's cheerful expression faded into worry. "um..Y-yes of course.." the woman replied. She walked into her classroom and faced her students, she announced that the class needed to move to a different room. The children then began walking out of the classroom, Philip and I stepped aside. After the children had left, Philip walked into the classroom and set down his bag near the door, I followed him in, he then closed and locked the door behind me. The woman sat down. "So miss, you do know why we're here...don't you?" Philip asked. The woman looked at Philip. "Y-y-yes...I do.." she replied. "Well..." Philip sat down. "What's it gonna be then, eh?" He asked. The woman looked down, she appeared to be thinking. "Tick tock, tick tock, What's your final answer contestant?" Philip chuckled. The woman looked up at him with a worried look. "Oh no! I'm afraid that isn't the right answer.." Philip said He looked at me. "Hand me the bag" He demanded. I looked at him and said nothing. "Did you hear what I said? Hand me the fucking bag!" I picked up Philip's bag and tossed it to him. He unzipped it and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. He looked at the woman. "Please..." she cried. Philip threw the woman off her chair and began beating her with the bat, he continuously hit her legs. She screamed for help as she was crying uncontrollably. Philip covered her mouth and yelled at me to find something. I looked through her desk and found some duct tape, I saw that Philip's hands were full so I walked over to the woman and put some duct tape over her mouth and tied her hands together. Philip began punching her in the cheek, I could hear the cracking as he repeatedly hit her. Philip handed me the bat. "Hit her in the arms" he demanded. I began striking her arms with the baseball for 2 long minutes then stopped and looked at Phillip, my face covered in blood. Philip took the bat and shoved it back in the bag. We left the woman lying on the floor and Philip drove us away. 3rd Day I woke up, I felt awful, I ran to the bathroom and began vomiting from memories of yesterday. It's ironic for a man to be filthier on the inside after vomiting his guts out. I was put off breakfast, so I sat down and turned on the tele, The morning news was on. "School teacher and former cocaine addict Katy Korter was found lying down and tied up on the floor of her classroom yesterday, she had been almost beaten to death and is currently in the hospital, she refuses to name her attacker and may not even kn-" The televison was turned off by Phillip, whom I didn't noticed entered. "Boss wants to see you" he said. I got up and walked out of my house, Philip followed, I glanced over to my neighbour's house, Steve's car was gone, he must've gone to work already, but Steve usually doesn't go to work at this time, maybe he was in a hurry. I didn't think much more of it. Philip got into the driver's seat and I went around and got in from the other side. He drove a bit longer this time then stopped at The Alligator's place. "I'll wait here, you go on in" said Philip. I walked out of the car and headed in Al's place, I didn't have to wait this time and was sat down across from The Alligator immediately, he stared at me for 5 or 6 minutes before he finally said something, he pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Do you know what this is?" he said. I nodded. "Well your fingerprints are all over this fucking shit. If I hadn't of picked this up you'd be fucking dead right now. Do you understand? Don't fucking screw up." he yelled at me. I leaned forward. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" I mumbled. "It better not, or I'll have your fucking head sitting above my fireplace, now you and Philip are going out to deal some of my coke, you got that? Come back here and bring me all the money, you got that?" Al said. I nodded again and he sent me out. I got into my car and Philip began driving. '''Part 2 of 3rd Day Coming soon' Category:Fanfiction